Demon Days
by hawkeyesbutt
Summary: Loki Laufeyson, Darcy Lewis, Charles Xavier and Raven Darkhölme all live together in their house just off their new university campus. They've been through tough times and it's about to get tougher when they have to face the advantages and disadvantages of normal people. What happens when their past catches up with them? Frostiron, Cherik, Raven/Destiny, Darcy/Natasha. ANGST.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore."

"What on earth are you talking about, Loki? This is a chance for us to be normal! For our upbringing not to get in the way of- of life!"

"But Charles... You know how I feel about people."

Charles Xavier sighed, slumping down on his seat in their new, empty

-Cardboard-box-littered kitchen. He felt exhausted after having this conversation with Loki a number of times, before and free persuading him to join in with their dream. "Loki, you know they have great courses at this Uni. That's what you want, isn't it? Good education?" Loki nodded, twiddling a lock of black hair between his fingers anxiously. "Then you'll get that. But it doesn't come without having to be in the same room as other people." Loki gave him a pained expression but stayed silent. "It will be fine. I promise."

"What if I have an episode?" He said shakily, averting his gaze from Charles.

"You won't," Charles replied, resting a hand over Loki's in a comforting manner. "Just... Try to be positive, okay?"

"But we start tomorrow!" Loki yelled frantically, throwing his arms up in the air and scraping his fingers through his hair.

"What's with all the shouting?" Darcy Lewis appeared in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. She walked over, putting her hands on Loki's shoulders and massaging them. Loki leaned back into them, defeated. "Chill, Lokes. It's gonna be great. You just gotta not be so anxious, 'Kay?"

"It's a disorder, Darcy, I can't fucking switch it off." Loki growled.

"You don't think I know that? I grew up with you dude, you forgettin' that already?" She shook her head. "Look, you'll be fine as long as you're not a bastard to anyone. Just try and smile and be nice."

"What if they're not nice back?"

"I'll kick them in the balls." Darcy ended the conversation with that, her hands leaving his back as she walked over to look in the fridge. She took out a packet of ham, ripping the plastic cover off and taking a slice out and dropped it into her mouth. Loki tutted in disgust. She shoved him playfully before putting the packet back in the fridge. "Where's Raven?" She wondered out loud.

"Setting up the TV," Charles said. "I guess I may as well see if she needs any help."

"Of course she does, it's Raven," Loki commented, standing up to join him. "I want to watch and laugh."

"Ooh! Ooh! I'm good at that." Darcy pointed out and walked after them into the living room. They were met with a confused-looking redheaded Raven, instructions held in her hand, sat with her legs crossed on the floor in front of a huge television.

"Raven, you are hopeless," Loki said, stretching out across the long sofa across from her. He was soon jumped on by Darcy, landing on his crotch and being met with a bunch of screeches. "_DARCY!_ You landed on my fucking-"

"Please control your language, Loki." Charles interrupted, causing Loki to glare at him.

"Why? She fu- she landed on my crotch and it hurt!"

"I know, but using profanities is pointless."

"Whatever, Charles," Loki sighed, leaning his head back on the arm of the chair and closing his eyes. Charles rolled his eyes and watched as Darcy settled comfortably on top of Loki. He caught her gaze and grinned mischievously. He tapped Raven on the shoulder who turned around and grinned. Silently, the two walked towards Loki. They took aim. And then...

They jumped on him.

"AHHH!" Loki yelled as two more heavy bodies landed on him. His screams of shock and slight pain were met with laughter and he glared daggers at the three. "I hate you all. So much. Why did I agree to live with you again?"

"Because you can't survive without us," Charles answered. "Even if you won't admit it, you know you need us like I need you and Darcy and Raven. We all need each other to function."

"I wasn't looking for a proper answer, Charles."

"Yes you were."

"Shut up. Now get off me or I won't cook dinner." The three jumped off and Loki stood up, ignoring Charles' grin of having won the conversation.

* * *

"I don't like it." Three people sighed simultaneously, all glaring at one source.

"Loki, you don't like anything." Raven commented, looking up at the entrance to their university.

"That's not true. I love TV shows and films and food and you three." The dark haired man held up a lighter to the cigarette dangling from his lips. "And these."

Charles rolled his eyes but grinned at him. "Come on; let's go discover a new adventure. What have you all got first?"

They all glanced down at their time tables, seeing their first class and only class for that day.

"Psychology," Loki and Charles spoke at the same time and Loki grinned. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Xavier."

"Astrophysics," Darcy responded, shoving the paper back in his bag.

"I've got Criminology." Raven answered, heading inside the big gates. "Well? What are we waiting for?"

* * *

As Charles and Loki sat down in their class, they glanced around at the other students. The class hadn't started yet; they were a good ten minutes early and they watched as more students filed in. Loki's hands started to shake and Charles took hold of them, forcing Loki to look at him. "It's okay," he murmured quickly. "Breathe. In and out." All the previous joking and annoyance had gone while Charles focused on calming his friend down. As soon as Loki had concentrated his breathing and was prepared, his complexion soon crashed down again.

"Come on, guys, it's the first effing day of this crap and you can't keep your hands off each other for a few minutes?" Both Charles and Loki glanced up to see a dark haired boy sporting facial hair and sunglasses sit down beside Loki. He wore an AC/DC band shirt and tattered, faded blue jeans. Loki felt anger welling up inside of him and he glared at the man.

"Don't you fucking dare-" Loki started only to be cut off by Charles.

"Loki, let it go." His hand moved from Loki's to his shoulder. Loki was physically shaking. He sighed slightly. "Don't do this. It's day one. A fresh start." He said quietly.

"I didn't mean anything by it, jeesh," the dark haired man beside them continued to talk and Charles took his chance to glare at him.

"Will you be quiet already? Christ, you're making it worse." He muttered the last bit. He looked back at Loki who had his eyes closed and was counting to ten slowly.

"Excuse me?" The man said. "What the hell have I done? I've literally just sat down!"

"Why don't you sit somewhere else, genius?" Charles said. He wasn't usually this nasty, but he would do what it takes to defend his friends.

"Nah, I like it here." Suddenly, the man seemed to notice Loki silently mouthing words. "What's his problem?" He said quietly to Charles.

"None of your business," Charles muttered. Loki's counting came to a stop and he opened his eyes.

"I can't do this." he said to Charles, his eyes widening in fear. "The air is so thin in here, I feel like I'm suffocating Charles, I need to get outside, I need to get out-"

"Loki, come on. Deep breaths, remember? You can do this. It's only day one."

Loki tried to breathe deeply but his breaths for shallower and he started going into a panic attack. "Charles!" He squeaked between gasps.

"Put your head between your legs." Loki's head was gently shoved down between his legs by the AC/DC T-shirt man on his right. "Close your eyes. Count to ten. Take a deep breath." He hand started rubbing circles into his back in a smoothing manor, helping to relax Loki's muscles.

Loki did as he was told and slowly pushed back against the hand when he calmed down, lifting back up to face the one who had dared to touch his hair like that. "Thank you," he said quietly. "But if you touch my hair again I will personally cut your cock off."

Charles shoved him in the ribs. To both their reliefs, the man laughed and smiled. "I'm Tony, Tony Stark," the man said, holding out his hand.

Loki gingerly took it. "Loki Laufeyson. This is my friend Charles Xavier." Charles and Tony shook hands.

"So, your problem is really that bad you react to a stupid comment that I made?" Tony asked, leaning back into the chair.

Loki nodded shyly. "I guess. It's mostly just- this." He gestured to the room. "It's new and different and _fresh_ and terrifying. Back at the care home-"

"Loki," Charles warned at his side. "I am not sitting in the first class of this semester while you re-tell our messed up childhood to a stranger because you will fucking cry."

Loki turned and gaped at him. "You hypocrite! You shouted at me for swearing yesterday when you just did it!" He pointed at Charles childishly. "Hypocrite!" He repeated.

Charles rolled his eyes. "I only swear when it's necessary. You swear too much."

"Darcy _jumped_ on my _crotch_ yesterday, how was I supposed to not swear at that?"

"How about have a little self-control?"

"Do not go there sister or I will piss in your shoes when we get home."

"I'll tell Raven."

"I don't care."

"She'll get you back; she'll piss in your shoes."

Loki's eyes widened. "If she dares puts _anything_ in my new beautiful _expensive_ shoes, she will wish she stayed at that care home."

"Alright ladies, handbags down," Tony interrupted. Loki glared at him but couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips while Charles glowered. "You wouldn't wanna miss out on the actual class because you're gossiping about your favourite shoes and dresses now, would you?"

Charles noticed Loki's smirk and smacked his chest. "Ow! What was that for?" Loki asked. As the professor walked in.

"Don't fall for another idiot, please. Go for someone with a least a bit of intelligence." Charles whispered.

"I'm flattered Charles, but you're not my type."

"I hate you."

* * *

In astrophysics, Darcy sat down beside a girl with long dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be reading some notes she'd already made despite the class not having started yet. "Uh, hi," Darcy started.

The girl looked up and seemed unimpressed. "Yes, what do you want?"

Darcy put her hands up defensively. "Wow, calm down. I'm not asking for money or something. I'm saying hi. Tryin'a make friends, you know? Like you do?" The girl stared at her blankly. "Okay, I'll introduce myself so you know how to. Hi, I'm Darcy Lewis. I live in a house off campus with three other people. Now your turn."

The blonde narrowed her eyes but answered. "I'm Jane Foster." That was all she said, before turning back to face the front.

Darcy sighed. "Well, this looks like the start to a beautiful friendship, Jane."

* * *

As Raven approached the classroom that had been said would be her Criminology class, she saw a girl outside tracing her fingers over the room number plate. "Excuse me?" Raven asked as she neared her. "Are you okay?"

The girl turned and smiled. Raven had never seen such an odd looking person before. Her skin was a strange yellowish colour which clashed dramatically with her light blue hair that went just past her shoulders. She wore a grey floral-patterned dress and some casual flats for shoes. Her eyes were the palest blue Raven had ever seen; yet also mesmerising. Raven admittedly, thought she was beautiful. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but is this Criminology? I can't read the sign for the room," the girl seemed embarrassed by the notion but continued to smile.

"Yeah, this is criminology. Why can't you see the sign?"

"I'm blind." She stated simply. Raven gave a casual 'oh' and stepped forward. She took the girls hand in hers and shook it.

"I'm Raven," she explained quickly. "Nice to meet you, fellow Criminology student."

The girl giggled and Raven was warmed by the sound. "I'm Irene, but my friends call me Destiny," she grinned at her.

"Do I count as a friend enough to be able to call you Destiny?"

"I suppose," she let go off Raven's hand. "You _did_ tell me if this was our room, so, good enough."

Raven giggled and offered her a hand so she could take her into the class. Destiny obliged and let herself be sat down in a seat beside the girl Raven. "What do you look like? I mean, just out of interest," Destiny asked shyly, her cheeks getting redder. "I mean, it doesn't exactly matter; looks aren't important to me, obviously-"

"I have bright red straight hair and yellow eyes if that helps." Raven stated to calm the girl down. Destiny smiled and nodded, turning silent as the class started. Raven didn't fail to notice the smile lingering on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As the class finished, everyone packed their notes away and stood up to leave. Tony Stark however, spent as much time as possible packing away just for the chance that Loki would speak to him again. He was lucky.

"We're going to get lunch with Raven and Darcy, you could join us if you want," Loki's voice made him turn to look at the tall, thin man. Loki was very odd looking. He had black hair that went down to the top of his shoulders and big green eyes and... Those cheekbones. He wore these tight black jeans with two chains draped around his middle and a black V-neck t-shirt covered by a bright red leather jacket. Tony had to say, it looked amazing on him. He grinned at the boy.

"I would be honoured, princess." Loki rolled his eyes. They both heard Charles sigh beside them and Loki elbowed him.

"We better get over there then." The three walked out of the room and out of the building, heading over to the campus cafe.

"So Charles," Tony started, waiting until the man in question turned his way. "Do you ever take that stick out of your ass or is that just for special occasions?"

Loki sniggered beside him and Charles glared and turned to Loki. "Why is he coming with us again?"

"Because I wanted him to. Come on Charles, you've been telling me for weeks that I need to make more friends and when I do, you complain!"

"Yeah, because he's insulting me!"

"He's just teasing, X. Maybe you need more friends."

"Or a girlfriend." Tony added.

Charles huffed in defeat and stayed silent, glowering at Tony. They continued to the cafe mostly talking about their first class and the other classes they were taking alongside. Eventually they got to the cafe and spotted the red hair of Raven Darkhölme and heard Darcy's increasingly loud voice.

"I was like, _really_ nice to her and she just looked at me like I was mud on her carpet of something!"

"You must have annoyed her somehow. It is you we're talking about."

Loki, Tony and Charles walked over and stood in front of the two girls. They looked up and Raven raised an eyebrow while Darcy judged the newcomer. "Hey girls," Charles said as he sat down beside Raven. Loki took the opposite side with Darcy and Tony scooted in beside him. "This is Tony Stark." Charles said as uninterestedly as possible. He glanced over the menu a few times.

"Hey," Tony started with a small wave. "I met princess and stick-up-his-ass in our Psychology class."

Darcy laughed. "Now those nicknames are fucking accurate." Loki poked her and Charles glared at her. "Sorry X, my voice is dirty." She looked at Raven who seemed to be judging Tony.

"I'm Raven," the redhead eventually came out with, offering her hand. Tony took it.

"I'm Darcy, also known as the coolest person in our group." Tony laughed and shook her hand too.

"So, how was it?" Raven asked the three.

"It was really interesting! The professor-"

"It was kind of boring, actually." Four pairs of eyes fell onto Tony Stark and questioned. "I mean, it was real basic Psychology. I learned that in high school. You could learn it just as quick and easy if you read it off Wikipedia. I'm just sayin' Charlie, he's teaching us like high schoolers."

"Don't call me that," Charles responded, sitting up straight and rigid. He was completely serious and the three around him felt the tension in the air.

"Why not?" Tony asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Stark, don't." Loki muttered quietly beside him, tugging on his arm. Tony looked at him and Loki silently warned him it was off limits.

"Okaydokey. Charles or stick-up-his-ass it is." Charles seemed to relax slightly then and went back to looking out the window. Tony glanced at Loki questioningly but he just shook his head.

"Anyway... How were your lessons?" Loki asked the girls.

"Mine was totally awesome! With a bit of not awesome." Darcy shouted.

"Oh god, here we go-" Raven started but was interrupted.

"There's this girl in my class who I sat next to right, so I said 'hi' tryin'a make friends and you know what she does? She fucking glares at me and says 'what do you want?' like I was a piece of shit she'd just trodden in. Like, whoa there, I've literally just said two letters to you. Don't get your panties in a twist. So anyway, I told her I didn't want anything I was just being polite an shit so I introduced myself and she just glared at me and then said 'Jane Foster' and wouldn't spare me a glance the entire thing." Darcy finished feeling out of breath and she lay back on the cushy seats.

"Bitch," Loki said automatically.

"I know, right?! See Raven, this is why Loki is my favourite. He understands women _better than you and __**you are**__ a woman." _Raven rolled her eyes, looking at the menu she'd stolen off of Charles.

"Darce, just ignore her. You're obviously only gonna get a bad reaction from her. Try talking to someone else in your class." Loki stated very matter-o-factly.

"Thank you my life guru." Darcy said, mock-bowing before him.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned back to Tony. "Are you living on campus?"

"Yeah. Sharing a room with this guy Bruce, total science geek, bit of an anger management problem," Tony stated, moving his hands as he spoke. Loki followed them with his eyes before looking up at Tony again. "He's amazing though, like, almost as intelligent as me."

"How intelligent are you?" Raven asked suddenly.

"Let's say on a scale of intelligence, I'm just below the Stephen Hawking."

"Highly doubt that," Charles mumbled.

"Whatever, stick-ass."

"Okay, calm down ladies." Loki spoke. "I want a clean fight, no biting, no scratching, just good old fashion handbags for weapons."

Tony laughed and Loki grinned at him. Tony had decided that he liked Loki.

As the four sat chatting and eating, Loki didn't notice the tall, muscular, blond haired man that walked into the cafe and up to the counter. He didn't notice the young lady beside him who was talking quickly and grinning. But Darcy did.

"There she is!" She pointed suddenly, making four pairs of eyes whip around. "That's Jane, the bitch in my class!"

Loki smirked. "Let me handle this-" he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the man beside her. The colour drained from his face and his eyes went wide. "No..."

Charles glanced between them, trying to decipher what was wrong. Tony decided just to ask. "Loki? What's wrong?"

"It's... It's Thor," he whispered. Charles gasped and looked around again. Raven stared with him and Darcy stared at Loki. "What... Why is he..."

"Who's Thor?" Tony asked, completely confused.

"He was my foster brother," Loki said quietly. "The only family to take me in for longer than a week. I loved them. I loved Thor as my brother; I loved Frigga as my mother, but... _Odin_ got rid of me." The anger was welling up in the form of tears as Loki remembered.

"Loki, go see him." Raven said. "Before he leaves. You might not get another chance." Loki nodded, wiping his tears away.

"Darcy, you're coming with me."

"Hells yeah," she muttered as the two scooted out of the seats, leaving Tony, Raven and Charles to watch in bewilderment.

"Has this ever happened to you?" Raven asked Charles. He shook his head. "Me neither."

As Loki and Darcy approached them, Loki could feel his feet getting heavier with every step. "Maybe this is a bad idea." He whispered to Darcy. They were meters away at this point, but Darcy pulled on his arm.

"Come on, Loki!" She said slightly too loud. Before they had even gotten to the pair, Thor had whipped around, his eyes meeting Loki's and a look of shock crossed over his face.

"Loki!" He yelled, bounding over and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thor," Loki squeaked out.

"I thought I'd never see you again! What are you doing here? Are you at this university? I must inform mother, she will be shocked to hear from you!"

"Thor, calm down." Loki said as Thor released him to shove his hand in his pocket and get out his phone. Loki placed his hand over Thor's, pausing his actions. Thor looked up at Loki. Loki smiled softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Thor spoke sadly, his expression falling. It tugged at Loki's heart strings. "I never stopped thinking you weren't my brother, even after all these years- even if there was nothing to bind it- I always knew you were just meant to be my brother."

Loki smiled sadly and hugged him again, happy that it didn't result in suffocation. "May I... May I come round and see Frigga at some point? I... You see, she's the only person I've ever considered... A mother."

"Of course, brother! You may come round at any time! What about now?" Thor beamed excitedly, his eyes glittering.

"I'm sure you are otherwise acquainted," Loki responded, glancing over at Jane who was glaring at Darcy speaking to her. "And I am unfortunately unavailable tonight. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"That would be perfect! Father is away on a business trip at the moment."

"Perfect. I do not wish to see him."

"Just as I thought, brother. You have not changed." He took his phone out again and started typing. "May I have your number?"

"Of course," Loki typed it into his mobile and Thor grinned. "I must be off now, I have to return to my friends," he pointed at the group in the corner who were watching them like a television show.

"That would not be the friends you spoke about years ago would they?" Thor asked as he studied them. "They look the same in the pictures you showed me."

"Yes," Loki blushed. "That is Raven and Charles and Darcy is with your friend."

"I am glad you have remained friends with them, brother. They seemed to be the only ones to understand you except I and mother," he turned back to Jane who was now smirking at something Darcy said. "Jane, this is my old foster brother Loki. Loki, this is my girlfriend Jane."

Loki shook her hand and smiled. "Well well, Thor, I didn't expect you to go for an astrophysicist."

Thor smiled shyly and Jane furrowed her brow in confusion. "How do you know what in studying?"

Loki pointed at Darcy beside him. Darcy stared at her feet and started whistling. "Anyway, we must be getting back to our friends. It was wonderful to see you, Thor." They hugged again and parted ways, a small smile on Loki's face as he re-joined the table.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked, moving to let Darcy and Loki back in. He sat down again beside Loki who was smiling at him.

"It went well. I get to see Frigga tomorrow." The smile got wider the more he thought about it.

"Loki... What about Odin?" Charles asked cautiously.

"He's out of town," Loki bounced on the seat in excitement. Tony was sure that if it was just them 5 he would have jumped onto the table and started dancing.

"Well, yay! Good for you, princess." Tony patted his back and grinned.

Loki grinned back and the conversation became alive again. Loki had met his ex-foster brother and was going to see his ex-foster mother. He had made a friend. Charles and Raven were happy to see Loki happy. Darcy was raving about how Jane wasn't that bad after all and Tony felt the attraction growing inside the more time he spent with a certain Loki Laufeyson. Yes, things were going well.

But not for long.


End file.
